darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Temple at Senntisten/Quick guide
Walkthrough The Mysterious Archaeologist *Talk to Ali the Wise in the northernmost building in Nardah. (1-1-1) *Ask for help to get to Dr. Nabanik for a free Digsite pendant with five charges. *Talk to Dr. Nabanik outside of the Exam Centre south of the Digsite. *Talk to the Archaeological expert inside the exam centre and convince him. (1-1-1-1-1) *Talk to Dr. Nabanik. *Enter the Digsite dungeon through the westernmost winch by using your rope on it. *Talk to Azzanadra in the southern part of the dungeon. (1,1,1,2,1) *Open the backpack, then talk to Azzanadra about both missions and about the letter from the backpack. Go through all options. *Talk to Azzanadra and ask about the artifacts. Barrows Icon For more information on how to kill the Barrows brothers, see this page. *Kill the five Barrows brothers found in their tombs below the ground. *You'll also need to kill the final brother. *Once all six brothers are dead, search the chest to get the Barrows icon. Frostenhorn Warning: You will encounter some aggressive high-level (100+) icefiends and waterfiends, therefore food and armour are recommended, even for players with a high-level combat. Items needed: Telekinetic grab runes, heat globe from the ruined backpack. *Reach the Ghorrock fortress (Use the canoe near Erjolf from Tale of the Muspah for a quick access). *Once near the Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern, marked on the minimap with a dungeon icon, go east. *Place the Heat globe on the pedestal north side of the entrance *Squeeze past the ice block. *Enter the fortress through the south entrance and climb up the stairs to the west. *Run to the south-east corner of the castle and climb down the stairs. *Scale up the damaged wall north of the door. *Climb down the smashed wall north-west. *Enter the trapdoor in front of you. Upper Level *Run east and take the heat globe. *Return to the entrance room, and place the heat globe on the pedestal on the west side. A waterfiend will be released. *Go to the west room. Telegrab the globe from there. *Use the globe on this room's pedestal. Go down the trapdoor. Lower Level *Pick up the globe in the southern room. *Use it on the pedestal back in the northern room with the ladder. 2 waterfiends will spawn. *Loot the crates in the south room for 40 law runes and 300 air runes. *Go to the east room, and take the imperfect heat orb. *Exit the dungeon the way you entered. Surface *Scale the damaged wall to the west, then head to the north-east corner to the destroyed pedestal. *Use the imperfect heat orb on the "smashed globe-holder" on the ground, next to the "smashed pedestal". *Use the "Push" right-click option on the globe-holder. *Return to the lower level of the dungeon, re-entering the trapdoor and choosing the option "Yes, carry on from where I was." Lower Level *Head back to the area where the damaged heat globe was acquired. *Go south through the tunnel until reaching the next heat globe. *Pick up the heat globe. *Head back east. *Use the globe on the south wall. *Use your hammer on the globe. *Go in the south-eastern room of this level and climb the ladder. Upper Level *Run west until you meet an ice demon. Kill it. *After killing the ice demon, it should drop the Frostenhorn. Take it. The Big Bang *Bring the Barrows Icon and the Frosternhorn to Azzanadra. * Get the relic from the Assassin outside at the winch. * Give it to Azzanadra. *After the cutscene, talk to Azzanadra again. *Quest complete! Category:The Temple at Senntisten